


over and over (here we go again)

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, a little bit of angst??? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: nayeon announces her wedding with jihyo at a party and demands jeongyeon to find a date for the wedding. lucky for jeongyeon, there's a girl in her sights - but there's only one thing they share in common.being nayeon ex.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, mentioned motzu, mentioned nahyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228
Collections: Twicemas Fic Exchange 2019





	over and over (here we go again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiepoutmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/gifts).



> \- unedited
> 
> hopefully this is enjoyable! it was a great experience partaking in this challenge :)

**1**

A stream of messages light up Jeongyeon’s phone as she enters her apartment. She chooses to ignore the vibrations – until they increase, shooting her frustrations through the roof. Of course, they’re all from Nayeon. That girl never sends her messages as one paragraph, instead, choosing to spam the receiver instead.

 **[NAnnoying]  
**Yoo Jeongyeon

I swear, if you’ve forgotten about dinner tonight…

Dress nicely and come soon, k?

We have other friends coming over as well.

Yah, you better not be ignoring my messages!

I swear I won’t hesitate to spam you.

Hey

Hey

Hey  
[sent 5:41pm]

 **[Jeongyeon]  
**Please, shut up. Yes, I remember. I’m  
now tempted to come over late just  
because you said so! :)

Switching my phone off now, Nabongs!  
See you when I see you!!!!  
[sent 5:43pm]

Okay, yes. Jeongyeon had forgotten about the dinner. She’s an ass, but she’s not that much of an ass to _actually_ arrive late to Nayeon’s party. Also, she definitely doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger. A shiver runs down her spine at the memory of an angry Nayeon, three years back. No, she really doesn’t want to go there again. It’s amazing that even after knowing everything about Nayeon, fear still crawls in Jeongyeon’s veins upon witnessing the fury Nayeon holds in her being.

From strangers to friends to best friends to girlfriends – to exes.

(Nayeon and Jeongyeon prefer to call their relationship a ‘trial phase’. Both realised they like girls, but knew their hearts weren’t in the right place to be with each other)

Over the years they’ve grown to be closer than before and it’s come the point where people question Jeongyeon’s sanity because _why_ would you be best friends with your ex? Honestly, Jeongyeon doesn’t blame them – nah, she’s just kidding. Nayeon’s role in her life is more than just something that can be thrown away. She’d never admit it, even if her life is on the line; Nayeon’s her rock.

Anyway, the point is that Nayeon is a pain in the ass but Jeongyeon still deals with her and her idiotic ideas.

Jeongyeon is out of the house in the next twenty minutes. Her hair is still damp but it’ll have to do. Anything, to avoid that anger. Nayeon will still scold her because she’s running late, however, better late than never.

When she walks through Nayeon’s door, it’s not Nayeon who opens the door, but rather, her girlfriend. Jeongyeon sighs in relief knowing she doesn’t have to deal with her best friend. Still, the girl on the other side chuckles at Jeongyeon’s situation.

“Jihyo, are you really laughing at my misfortune?” Jeongyeon glares at Nayeon’s girlfriend, who’s still laughing.

“Don’t worry. There aren’t many people here yet, so I assume you’re fine for now.” Jihyo ushers Jeongyeon inside. Soon enough, Jeongyeon is in the middle of the lounge and is thrown in the mix of the other guests present.

She searches for any familiar faces, only to see none. Of course, Momo and Tzuyu aren’t here yet. Probably too busy trying to get ready on time without getting distracted and kissing every second. Jeongyeon takes this as a chance to hide in a corner where no one can see her.

It’s a little quiet, but Jeongyeon doesn’t mind. She backs away as the room starts getting filled up. Momo and Tzuyu make their way to her about an hour later, both looking incredibly sheepish. Nothing out of the ordinary. The room slowly becomes louder, livening up the party.

Somewhere in the middle Nayeon arrives to hug her, not saying anything about running late, miraculously.

(but Jihyo brushes off her own shoulders behind Nayeon proudly and Jeongyeon knows it was her who saved Jeongyeon’s ass)

She’s standing in between Momo and Tzuyu when Nayeon calls for everyone’s attention. Jihyo is standing beside her, grinning widely, hands intertwined. Jeongyeon catches a glint of something on their fingers and it doesn’t take her long to realise the purpose of the party. God, she’s going to _kill_ her best friend for not even saying anything about it.

“We have an announcement to make and we wanted you all to be the ones to hear it first. Other than our parents, of course.” Nayeon begins. She turns to Jihyo and Jeongyeon knows she’s nervous about what she’s about to state. “Jihyo and I are getting married in seven months.”

The room erupts in cheers and whistling with a whole lot of shouting. Exclamations of the guests’ utter surprise – some, disappointed about knowing so late – apparently, it’s been three months since the engagement. Jeongyeon wonders how she never spotted the ring but Nayeon explains that to her too.

She’d kept it hidden as a necklace.

“You’re really getting married.” Jeongyeon’s voice is gentle as she sits with Nayeon. She’s smiling at Jihyo, who’s busy talking to her friends from work. “I can’t believe it. It feels like yesterday when we were dating.”

“Oh, jesus Jeong. Please never mention that again.” Nayeon groans upon the mentioning of their past.

“Where’s the joy in that? And, thanks for letting me know about the proposal.” Jeongyeon pretends to be upset.

“I’m sorry about keeping it from you but we didn’t want anyone to know too soon just in case things fell apart.” Nayeon’s apology surprises Jeongyeon.

“Thank you, for sharing it with us.” Jeongyeon pats Nayeon’s head. “Does that mean I’ll be your maid of honour?”

Nayeon rolls her eyes at Jeongyeon’s words. “You can’t be my maid of honour when you don’t even have a girlfriend. Seriously, Jeong. You better have someone on your arm at my wedding. I’ll set you up with someone.”

“No way! I’ll be fine alone.” Jeongyeon is ready to truly kill Nayeon. She’s not going to be set up on a stupid date with someone Nayeon chooses.

“Come on. Tell me you don’t want to settle down.” Nayeon crosses her arms. Jeongyeon’s cheeks turn pink at the statement. She hates how her own body betrays her. “See!”

“Fine.” Jeongyeon reluctantly agrees. Would it really be that difficult?”

“What? I was ready to blackmail you. You’re no fun.” Nayeon shakes her head. Of course, Nayeon is still teasing Jeongyeon even when she’s at her lowest.

(not really)

“Now that it’s sorted, can you go mingle with Jihyo’s friends? I know she’s been wanting you to meet them.” Jeongyeon jumps up, not bothering to help Nayeon stand despite the hand offered to her.

“You’re such an ass.” Nayeon grumbles.

Jeongyeon laughs as she walks away. She tries to find Momo and Tzuyu, rounding a corner. But, she bumps into someone just as she turns, not seeing them in time. As a series of apologies tumble out of her mouth, the girl giggles, shrugging them away with a wave of her hand.

For an odd reason, Jeongyeon feels like she _knows_ this girl. The pink hair. The eyes. Had she seen them in a photo?

Wait, is it really–

“Sana! There you are! And, I see you’ve met Jeongyeon.” Nayeon pops out of nowhere, giving Jeongyeon the answer to the brewing questions. Hadn’t she just been standing with Jihyo? “Wait, give me a sec.”

There’s a lot of things Jeongyeon has gone through in life but she’d never have expected to be standing at a party – her _ex’s_ party – and found an ex of her ex. Crazy weird, right?

If Jeongyeon recalls well, Sana was Nayeon’s girlfriend before Jihyo. They’d met overseas when Nayeon visited Japan for a work meeting and Sana had been the translator between the two companies involved. Sana had moved to Korea following the meeting and things blossomed later on. But, with Nayeon’s job constantly sending her out overseas, they ended things because of it.

As quickly as Nayeon appears, she’s that quick to disappear. Jeongyeon is left standing awkwardly with Nayeon’s ex, not quite sure of how to start a conversation. She turns around and finds herself facing the drinks table.

Perfect.

She grabs a glass for Sana too. Is it a stupid idea to hand her a drink? It’s a bad idea. Jeongyeon puts the glass back down and proceeds to chug her own. She glances at Sana, noticing how she’s looking awfully out of place. Alike to Jeongyeon, really. Just as she’s about to glance away, Sana’s eyes land on her. Too flustered to react, Jeongyeon chooses to point to her glass. Sana’s eyes light up and a part of Jeongyeon’s heart melts at the sight.

Maybe this won’t be as bad as she expects it to be.

“So, you’re telling me that you dated Nayeonnie when you were in high school? And that you’re still best friends all of these years later? How does that even work?”

Jeongyeon’s not even sure how this conversation started but she’s been better company than being the third wheel between Momo and Tzuyu.

Throughout the night, Jeongyeon sees more and more of Sana than she ever had known. And, throughout the night, Jeongyeon likes what she sees.

What if Jeongyeon asks Sana to be her date for the wedding? Would that be unwise of her considering that the only thing they share in common is Nayeon?

She chooses to bite the bullet. The worst that could happen is a rejection. A rejection where Jeongyeon would have to avoid Sana every time Nayeon held an event like this because of the utter shame that comes with being turned down. Sounds (im)possible.

Just as she’s about to mention anything, Sana is whisked away by Nayeon and she doesn’t see her for the rest of the evening.

**2**

Jeongyeon is waiting impatiently at the airport alongside six others, all of them standing by the check-in counters. Contrary to usual tendencies, it’s not Momo and Tzuyu who aren’t here yet, but rather, Nayeon and Jihyo. Jihyo’s friends, Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are seating opposite to Momo and Tzuyu. The five of them have annoyance plastered across their faces. They’re on their way to have a final holiday together to Hawaii before their friends get married but all of them regret choosing the same flight. Jeongyeon’s so tempted to proceed to the counter but she wants to wait. She gets to rub the lateness in Nayeon’s face.

Except, there’s none of that.

Jeongyeon’s jaw almost drops from shock when a third figure is by the couple’s side. But, the smug grin Nayeon wears as she approaches the group is a sign she’s got something up her sleeve.

“Sorry, we have a last-minute addition.” Nayeon smiles. “We had to help Sana pack.”

Now, there’s regret running through Jeongyeon’s veins. Of course, she should’ve kept her mouth shut about her stupid ass crush on Sana that formed during the party.

She’s glad her seatmate on the plane ended up being Mina. Maybe it’s a sign that her trip will go smoothly, without any hiccups in the form of a certain pink-haired girl.

Jeongyeon speaks too soon.

When they reach their hotel, Jeongyeon is roomed with Momo. Usually that’d be fine but with Tzuyu being part of the holiday, her roommate wants to spend it with her girlfriend. Her luck had to be the worst. Because, Tzuyu’s roommate was none other than Sana. So, if they swapped, Jeongyeon’s life will be turned to chaos.

(she’s just being overdramatic)

By the time everyone is settled into their rooms, groups have formed and dispersed. Jeongyeon is left alone with Sana and she’s starting to sense that everyone is trying to set her up with Sana. Her roommate isn’t even aware of anything going on. She remains confused and quiet, not quite sure what to say.

“I’m sorry for keeping you here. You’re welcome to join the others. I’ll stay back.” Sana’s voice is meek, almost going unheard by Jeongyeon.

“What? Do I look that unapproachable?” Jeongyeon chuckles as Sana hides her face in embarrassment. “I won’t leave you here alone. How about we go out for drinks? We can’t be in Hawaii and stay in our hotel!”

Jeongyeon feels it in her bones. This is a chance for her to redeem herself. For her to ask the question that’s been tormenting her ever since she’d missed out her chance last time.

It’s a little bit overwhelming how well the two of them fall into conversation. Nothing in common yet so much to say. These are the types of relationships to treasure, Jeongyeon thinks. The more she listens to Sana talk, the more she knows about her. The more she knows about her, the more Jeongyeon likes her. This crush is not really a crush anymore. It takes this second meeting to put that down.

With the smoothly flowing conversation, it becomes difficult for Jeongyeon to divert the topic to the wedding. Too many drinks later, Sana’s too inebriated to comprehend anything and Jeongyeon loses another chance to ask. She has the chances, but _why_ can’t she turn them into reality.

As she guides Sana to her bed, Jeongyeon can only sigh in defeat. Five months left and she’s still dateless.

**3**

The next time Jeongyeon’s fate seems to look up, she meets Sana when she pops into her flower shop for a bouquet of roses. But, she thinks it’s quite the opposite. There’s an unsettling feeling in her heart, knowing that Sana is buying roses for someone else. She doesn’t even want to bother asking Sana out as her date this time, handing Sana the roses and watching her leave.

She ignores the baffled expression on Sana’s face at the stiff treatment.

(later on, she spots a picture of Sana with Jihyo, bouquet of roses in her hand to congratulate her for opening a new office with Nayeon and Jeongyeon feels like an absolute idiot)

Another chance leaves her grasp and Jeongyeon really wonders if she and Sana are meant to be at all with four months to go.

**4**

As an apology for her treatment towards her when she came in for the roses, Jeongyeon asks Sana to join her for lunch. One lunch turns into two, two turns into three and soon enough, they’re meeting more than once a week. Nayeon is absolutely amused by this shift and refuses to cease her teasing. Jeongyeon feels like she’s grown a whole lot closer to Sana, yet she’s not brave enough to voice her request.

The courage in Jeongyeon’s heart builds up again when Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana attend Nayeon’s dress fitting. She’s feeling good about today.

But, Sana isn’t there when Jeongyeon reaches. She tries to hide the disappointment on her face, but Nayeon points it out immediately and Momo tag teams with her to tease Jeongyeon about her ever-growing crush.

They’re in the middle of the teasing when the door opens again and Sana runs in, out of breath.

“I’m so sorry, I got stuck with work and they wouldn’t let me off.” Sana doubles over as she tries to catch her breath. “Did I miss the dress?”

“You’re on time. She’s about to enter.” Momo laughs, nudging Jeongyeon, pointing to the bottle of water behind her.

She scrambles to hand it over, the tips of her ears turning red as she watches her two friends hold back their laughter.

“Thanks Jeongie.” Sana grins, plopping onto a chair.

“Jeongie? Really now?” Momo whispers into Jeongyeon’s ear. “You really have it bad for her, huh?”

Jeongyeon shoves Momo away, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone in the room. Damn her friends and their stupid teasing.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re turning red. Sick?” Sana voices her concern, using the back of her palm to check for Jeongyeon’s temperature.

Her heart feels like it’s about to explode.

Is this a sign? Jeongyeon thinks it is.

When they’re done with the fitting, Jeongyeon doesn’t give up her chance to take Sana home, offering immediately.

“It’s late.” Jeongyeon reasons.

(she wants to ask Sana today; this is her chance)

Sana is about to refuse but Jeongyeon tugs her in the direction of her car and the decision is finalised.

“Thank you for dropping me.” Sana hugs Jeongyeon tightly. “Let me know when you reach home?”

Walking her up to the door, Jeongyeon musters the courage to ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

Jeongyeon nods, opening her mouth to ask. But, she loses her train of thought when Sana presses her lips against her cheek.

By the time she comes to, Sana’s inside her house and Jeongyeon’s question remains unspoken. Two months to go and she’s not quite sure if she’s going to make it.

**5**

She doesn’t know where the time goes. But, it’s the week before the wedding and Jeongyeon is _still_ without a date. Nayeon is constantly scolding her ear off about the lost chances but no one feels as bad as Jeongyeon does.

“Huh, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Jeongyeon whips her head around so fast, she’s surprised herself. Sana stands before her, smiling softly. Jeongyeon looks back to Nayeon who throws her a thumbs-up. That little – why is she not surprised at all.

It’s a seven-hour flight to Bali and Jeongyeon spends the time thinking of a hundred and more ways of asking Sana to be her date. She even scribbles some down.

The feeling of excitement bubbles in her chest when she feels like she’s found the best one. Jeongyeon rehearses it in her head, smoothing out the bumps in her sentence. Just as she’s ready to ask, she feels a weight on her shoulder.

Sana’s asleep and Jeongyeon’s courage gets covered up beneath layers of dirt. What was she thinking to be asking Sana out on a plane of all places?

(or, at all)

Maybe she should just give up.

**6**

The anger rises up in her chest as she watches the girl giggle into Sana’s ear. Her arm is loosely wrapped around Sana’s waist, though, not too close.

Jeongyeon didn’t think the wedding rehearsal would end up like this.

Momo and Tzuyu watch her in concern but Jeongyeon shrugs it off. Shrugs everything off. She can’t believe it.

Seven months.

Jeongyeon had seven months to ask Sana to be her date for the wedding and she’d failed every single time. She had no one else to blame but herself for her current situation, seeing Sana in someone else’s arms.

It’s a bitter taste. One she has to swallow. The wedding is tomorrow and Jeongyeon remains without a date.

She turns away, chooses to ignore what’s going on behind her. Instead, Jeongyeon takes the time to go for a walk. She finds herself outside, a bench being the only seat in the area. Jeongyeon’s shoulders sag in defeat as she sits down, thoughts overwhelming her. Plenty of ifs in her mind but what’s the point of going back to think about it?

Jeongyeon sighs softly, closing her eyes for a few moments.

They shoot open moments later when she hears a pair of footsteps nearing. The space beside her is taken all of a sudden and she’s no longer alone. The silence between them is deafening. Neither of them wanting to be the first person to start talking. Jeongyeon loses track of how long they remain quiet.

“You disappeared all of a sudden.”

She’s aware of Sana’s gaze on her but Jeongyeon doesn’t turn. She maintains her focus ahead of her. How is she meant to reply? Talk about how she was jealous seeing her in someone else’s arms when Sana and her are just friends?

“I needed air.” Jeongyeon’s response is curt. She doesn’t notice the way Sana’s frown deepens.

“You know, from the moment we met at Nayeon’s party, every time we’ve met up since then, I really thought you’d be the one to ask me to be your date to the wedding.” Sana laughs bitterly, looking to her side. “Now, I realise, maybe I was being foolish to think so.”

“I did.” Jeongyeon cuts in. “I wanted to ask you.”

A look of confusion passes over Sana’s face as she turns back to Jeongyeon. There are tears in her eyes and the sight cracks her heart and shatters it into pieces. Without hesitating, Jeongyeon reaches over and wipes away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

“I wanted to ask so many times. But, something came up every time I tried. I was starting to believe it was a sign.” Jeongyeon plays with her fingers as she remembers her attempts.

“Ask me now.” Sana suggests with newfound determination.

“What?” Doesn’t Sana already have a date? Jeongyeon is confused. “I thought you had a date already.”

“Huh? I don’t.”

“But, the girl with you, who was she?”

“Oh, Jisoo? She’s Nayeon’s and my co-worker. Well, before I moved. She’s dating Jennie. You know, her right?”

Jeongyeon feels the embarrassment creep in slowly. This is exactly why she shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

Sana laughs at the misunderstanding, knowing completely well that Jeongyeon had been jealous. “Is that why you stormed out?”

“Maybe.” Jeongyeon mumbles, not wanting to admit the truth when it’s already out there in the open.

“Since the universe has been getting in the middle of you asking me, how about we swap it around.” Sana takes over. Jeongyeon watches on in amusement. She clears her throat, runs a hand through her hair and faces Jeongyeon.

“Be my date to the wedding?”

Jeongyeon didn’t know what came over her, but the question slips out of her lips before she even registers what she’s saying.

“You stole my line!” Sana shoves Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “I was meant to ask.” Her whining echoes in Jeongyeon’s ears.

“Is that a yes?” Jeongyeon awaits an answer, even though she knows it’s a yes already.

“What else would it be, you idiot.” Sana crosses her arms over her chest, still sulking about her thunder being stolen.

It makes Jeongyeon laugh, how cute Sana can be. She reaches over, pulls Sana’s face towards her. She basks in the gasp that escapes her lips. Jeongyeon’s lips ghost over Sana’s, barely brushing against them. It’s a silent question of permission thrown in but it’s forgotten when Sana tugs Jeongyeon closer, slipping her hand behind her nape.

Six attempts later, Jeongyeon _finally_ has a date.


End file.
